Kanon: Together With You Forever And Ever
by Zero Eiyuu
Summary: Complete Takes place after the 10th episode of the Kanon 2006 remake. Makato Sawatari, the one who sacrificed everything to be with Yuuichi, is given the opportunity for a second chance, but by who? Find out in this tear jerking story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kanon**

**Spoiler Warning: You may not want to read this if you haven't seen the first 1-10 episdoes of the Kanon 2006 remake OR Kanon 2002, or haven't played the Kanon game.**

-/-/-/-/-/ Change of place

**Kanon: Together with you Forever…and Ever**

Chapter 1: A True Miracle (POV: Makoto Sawatari)

A voice is calling to me but I cannot tell who's it is or wither it's a girl's or a guy's voice. But I feel that it is not here to harm me. I felt no fear when this voice had called to me. But I can neither see who is saying it. I am surrounded by what seems to just be nothingness…darkness…a big blank. My vision has gone pitch black. I can't move…I can't even feel my arms…my eyes…my very own body, it's as if I'm just floating here in the nothingness. I can't exactly describe it. But this is where I was listening to this voice that was calling to me. This was the only thing that gave me a little joy.

_"Makoto Sawatari…"_

I didn't know what to say but I tried to think of the correct words to say. But I couldn't speak…I couldn't even feel that I even had a mouth. Everything had left me. Was this what it was like to be dead? It's so cold... and dark, I feel so afraid.

_"Do you wish to go back to him…?"_

Could this entity actually be talking about Yuuichi? It then occurred to me that my memories of Yuuichi had not been effected from whatever happened to me. Thank goodness…I don't know what I would do If I had forgotten.

_"Do you wish to go back to him…?"_

It asks me once again. But what does this being expect from me? I can't even speak let alone answer the question. I was really starting to get annoyed with this person.

_"Do you want…a second chance…?"_

At least this time he or she asked me a different question. But a second chance at what? A second chance at life? If it were that then the answer would definitely be a yes, no doubt about it. Yes I would want to live with Yuuichi again, things would be different this time. We were married after all…sure it wasn't a REAL wedding like how I imagined it…but we were… I find myself on the verge of crying but the tears just wouldn't come out. My body seemed to have abandoned me.

_"What is your answer?"_

When this thing asked me that question I felt very different. I felt like I could finally say something. But I still felt really weak, my energy seemed to have left me completely. But I fought on, my mind was wide open. It was in this moment that I finally was able to say…

"Yes…"

A surge of joy rushed through my entire being when I was able to speak that one word. I was so happy. But that took so much out of me…I wanted to sleep forever…and dream.

_"If you truly desire a life…then I will grant you this wish…"_

Was this person serious? Could anyone truly hold such power? What is this person anyway? Is this God…or could it be the devil trying to tempt me with false hopes?

_"This miracle would be much different from the last time…"_

Miracle? Last time? Was this the same power that gave me the body to be with Yuuichi?

_"You will no longer have to lose your life or memories..."_

Yes…I remember now. This WAS indeed the same being as before. I owe my deepest thanks for the little moments I had with Yuuichi to this being. But I am worried…If I don't pay with my life and memories…just what must I sacrifice? What more can I give?

_"I require nothing from you…"_ It says as if answering my question.

Could this truly be possible?! I could be able to live again at no cost? This just seems to be too good to be true though. Everything comes at a price no matter what.

_"But…"_

I wait for the voice to continue all. It seemed that whatever was talking to me was trying to think…and so I wait and wait which feels like an eternity. But then it said to me…

_"You must promise me…"_

A promise? I am to make a promise to someone I can't even see? This seems to be too crazy…but what choice do I have? Just what do I have to promise though, I wondered.

_"Promise me that you'll live life to the fullest. Promise you will never neglect the life that you are about to be given. Promise you will cherish those who you love and love you."_ The voice paused for a moment. _"Can you promise me these things…?"_

I didn't hesitate.

"Yes…I promise."

The darkness around me had suddenly glowed a faint white like someone was turning on a light. Things were no longer pitch black. But I was afraid.

_"Then it has been decided. I will grant you this wish. I truly hope that you will keep your word…"_

Things grow brighter…I feel that my mind is starting to slip away. Everything was getting hazy. I can still feel that this person was with me…and so I ask…

"Who are you…?"

Things grow brightly white that if I could feel my eyes I'd probably go blind. I've only got a little hold on my mind. I still wanted to know the answer this person would give me.

_"I am…your friend."_ My friend? _"That's all I can say…"_

And so I lose my grip on my mind. Everything has gone…blank………

-/-/-/-/-/

I have returned to the darkness although it seems somewhat different, I can see nothing but black still though. Could it be that my said 'friend' had just been lying to me the whole time? But things feel so very different right now. I no longer feel as if I were floating…rather…I feel like I am lying down. I…I am scared but I open my eyes and come face to face with a very familiar looking face. My vision was still very blurry so I could make out who it was. But there's one thing I knew…this person was crying…I could feel the small droplets of tears on my face.

"Makoto...? Makoto…is that really you…?" That voice…that sweet sweet loving voice.

My eyes finally come into focus but it wasn't needed. I knew who this was all ready. I smiled up at Yuuichi and realised that my friend never lied to me at all. It was telling me the truth…it gave me a new life.

Thank you…thank you so very very much.

"Yuuichi." I manage to say with tears rolling down the side of my face. I was alive again…I could at last be with Yuuichi again. I'm so happy. I look down at my body and see that I was still wearing my blue open jacket, yellow turtle neck sweater underneath, and my short skirt. Yuuichi hovered above me on his knees with his hands to the side of my head in the green grass. He looked very shocked and happy…but I can't blame him for that…so was I. This was where we last saw each other…on this hill.

"It's really you Makoto!!!" He pulls me up to him into a embrace, oh how I missed his warm touch. I embraced me so tightly…so warmly…that I swear that I couldn't breath, it was comforting. I loved it…this feeling filled me with such warm and love that I just wanted to keep crying and crying.

And we did.

We sat there and cried with joy for so long holding each other and never letting go for a moment. And before we knew it we were staring at the sun as it was setting making the sky turn a shade of orange. The wind blew across us as we sat together as we did before I left him, my hair blew off to the side and I felt the cold breeze. I shivered slightly from the coldness.

"Here" Yuuichi says while he puts his own jacket around me. So warm. He smiled down at me when I look up at him behind me. I felt my heart rush and my face going red. Memories of what he had said to me before I died rushed through my thoughts. He really cared for me and wanted to make me happy. I wondered just how he was doing when I wasn't with him. Though I didn't want to bring back any painful memories to him.

"Hey, Yuuichi…" I say almost in a whisper looking straight ahead at the buildings.

"Yes, Makoto?"

"We'll be together forever and ever, right?" I say as I remember his words he had said to me on his wedding vows from before. I know that we didn't have a ring or anything that could make it an official wedding besides a veil…but I was still very happy.

And Yuuichi answers me with a single word.

"Always."

That word set my soul at ease. I knew in my heart we would definitely be together. In the time that we've been together I've always wanted to do something with Yuuichi but I was always too shy and scared. But now things were completely different, we were together now.

"Yuuichi?" He faces me with a questionable look. I come closer to him with my face and closed my eyes. "I…I…" I press my lips against his in a kiss. I opened my eyes slightly to let the tears roll down my face. Yuuichi had his eyes closed as well. He held onto my shoulders tightly in this moment as we kissed. I wanted things to stay like this always. His soft lips…his loving embrace.

We slowly break the kiss and are drawn to each other's sparkling eyes. We both opened our mouths…and muttered the words together…

"Aishiteruze."

This was truly a miracle. This was a true miracle for sure. This was our love.

"Let's go home, Makoto…"

"Auu…"

We stand up together and watched the sky turn dark in the now night. Yuuichi's jacket kept me away from the cold and his touch kept me at ease. I really love you Yuuichi…

_----_

_True happiness is hard to find_

_Once you find it never let go_

_Like myself I have never found someone so kind_

_----_

_I never want to break this kiss_

_Stay with me in this never-ending bliss_

_----_

_You are my love_

_You are my life_

_You are my all_

_----_

_You have been with me always_

_I cannot thank you enough_

_I want to spend with you the rest of my days_

_----_

_You are the only one who saved me from this pain_

_You helped me so I could finally feel again_

_----_

_You are my one and only_

_----_

_I love you so much_

_Please carry me away_

_I want to feel your touch_

_----_

_I just know deep in my heart…_

_We'll be together forever…and ever…_

_Just as we were at the very start._

_----_

_Makoto Sawatari_

**End Chapter 1: A True Miracle**

Zero Eiyuu: Yuup, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of that story. And I assure you that this isn't a oneshot, this story will go on for quite a while so please bare with me.

Oh yes by the way that poem at the end was made by me, I hope you liked that as well. Just to tell you it's actually Makato's last thoughts before the end of the chapter, haha.

Also just a reminder to those who've read my story. There are still 2 chapters left for me to do so stay tuned!

Oh well please review if you wish! See-ya!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kanon**

(POV: Yuuichi Aizawa)

I don't know why but something had woken me up from this dream that I never wanted to end of the one I loved who lived happily. I find myself looking up at the ceiling and It is impossible for me to go back into my slumber. This has been happening to me all too often after Makato had left us... I could not forget her so easily...non of us could. She was too much of an important person to us. She was part of the family.

**Ring Ring… **

I open my right fist and look at the bells that I bought for Makato. The bells that she loved and cherished so very much... this simple thing that brought her so much happiness... this thing was so precious to her.

Why...? Just why did this have to happen to her?

"Makoto..." I whisper as I slowly close my eyes to try and get back to sleep.

But when I closed my eyes she would always be the only thing that I saw. I could only she her smiling face that I grown to love so much. I'd give anything... anything in this world to be with her again... anything... I would even give my very own life and memories, as she did for me, just to be with her. I know understood just why she did that... it was love.

"If only...if only..." I don't know why but suddenly the Monomi Hill flashed through my mind and I see Makoto standing there looking into the city. It was like she was waiting for something to happen...or someone to come to her. The wind blow past her gently moving her hair and she looks at me with sad eyes. Her mouth moves but I cannot hear what she's thinking, but I knew she was calling my name. She was waiting for me...

My eyes open and I shoot right out of bed, I was fully awake now. Quickly I got dressed into my winter clothes of my sweater, jeans, and green jacket. I give a quick glance at my clock that Nayuki gave me.

It was 3:42 AM.

And I left... left to the place that my vision showed me, to the place where I saw Makoto. Just what was I doing though? It was so dark as I ran outside through the many different places in the city. Did I truly expect her to be waiting for me on the hill? Why did I think of such delusional things? I don't know... but for some reason... this gave me hope. I had to go... I had to go and see for myself, this was the only way.

I run and run until at last I got to this place in my mind. I stood on the hill and looked into the city myself. But I did not see her, then again I all ready knew that. That was the sad truth. But... this scene was nice, this view of the city brought back pleasant memories of her. This was the place we would always share together.

"Makoto... we'll be together again..." I looked up at the stars. "...someday..."

And in a matter of seconds I find myself lying on the grass staring up at the stars. I felt so tired now and I didn't think I'd be able to get back home, so this is where I would sleep. For some reason...this place felt warm and cozy. My eyes slowly shut and I knew I would go back into a dream that would only be described as Heaven. a dream where Makoto never left my side... a dream where we were married... a dream that we were happy together. But I know that this dream had to end sometime... all dreams had to end, that's just the way things were.

"Uhh...mmm..." I mumble to myself as I begun to open my eyes and looked up at the now blue cloudless sky. I laid there without moving looking up at how beautiful the sky looked going on endlessly into the horizon. It was the start of another day. However... thing seems a bit different from when i went to sleep up until now, something... was holding my hand.

And that's when I looked to my left and saw her...she was tightly grabbing onto my hand as she slept. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped at the sight

"Makoto...?"

I couldn't believe it...she was here with me..

**Kanon: Together With You Forever...And Ever **

Chapter 2:Chiming Bells (POV: Makoto Sawatari)

"Makoto...? Is that really you?" Nayuki hesitates to approach me and Yuuichi when we entered the doorway of the house. She stood there in her pajamas slowly walking to us. She looked like she was going to cry any second. "Makoto...WELCOME HOME!!!" She jumps at me with her arms stretched out and before I knew it I had been caught with her grasp, Yuuichi quickly reacted and moved out of the way and stood in front of us. He laughed at us as she cuddles me like some kind of animal. I felt happy though to be missed so much. "I've missed you so much!" She is crying on me now and was getting my clothes all wet from her tears. I try to comfort her and 'pet' her hair as she did with mine." There there?" I say in half a question tone. Looking at Yuuichi in front of us I mouthed the words to him 'help me'. But he just answered me with a smile and shook his head. How annoying of him. I can see Akiko out of the corner of my eye walking towards us. From our current situation she couldn't have noticed that Nayuki was holding onto me. She was holding onto Piro in her arms against her chest.

"Oh my, is Ayu-chan here Nayuki?" She stopped behind Yuuichi and tilted her head to the right. I popped my head up from Nayuki's shoulder and waved at Akiko. She looked directly at me then rubbed her eyes, letting Piro jump from her arms and come to my feet. "Is that you Makoto...?" she inched a little closer to us and was now nearly right beside Yuuichi.

"Yes..." I smile at her and try to catch my breathe from Nayuki's bear like hug. "I'm home."

"I- A- Oh-" It was funny to see that Akiko seemed so choked up on her own words. I couldn't make out what she was saying but the shock on her eyes told me enough. This was a surprise to me too; I've only ever seen her calm and collected, not like this, haha. But then I noticed her eyes rolling up and she begun to fall back. Nayuki didn't seem to take notice of anything around her except squeezing the life out of me. Luckily Yuuichi saw this and grabbed her before she fell.

"Akiko!" Yuuichi yelled before he caught her in his arms. "Oy! Wake up!" She didn't respond. This was interesting... this was the first time I saw someone faint. Hopefully I won't faint if Nayuki keeps squeezing me! "Oh come on now!" Yuuichi stood up Akiko on her feet and shook her a little. Suddenly though her head sprung up with a happy smile as she clasped her hands together. "Eh?"

"Ara! Well then let's have some of my homemade helly to celebrate Makoto's return!" To my despair... she looked dead serious. THAT'S when Nayuki froze up and loosened her grip on me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see nothing but fear in her eyes. The same is said about Yuuichi... and of course... me. Nayuki, Yuuichi, and myself all looked straight at Akiko.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" We all pleaded together. Akiko stared at us curiously.

"Ara? I didn't realise you were all so full all ready."

Yeah... err, full. Whatever you say Akiko, whatever you say…

It was a good thing though that we stopped her from serving us that evil jelly again, that's a taste I wish I could forget. Having to go another day without that evil thing… it was a God send. After I was being cuddled like a animal from both Akiko and Nayuki we decided to catch up on things. It was very surprising to find out that I was gone for only…two days. Time pasted by really quickly when we just talked and talked… well we also ate. I missed eating Akiko's cooking; it was the best and way better than meat buns. Well I might be exaggerating a little bit but it was still very good.

I followed Yuuichi upstairs and into my room when it started to get dark outside. My room looked really neat and cozy from what I could see, it hasn't changed one bit and that made me happy. Piro followed us up to my room and climbed all the way up to my head. Yuuichi grabbed my arm and practically dragged me over to his room just as I was about to go and grab my favorite manga from my pile. He left me in the middle of his doorway and made his way to his desk.

"Sit down on my bed for a moment please." He told me and I did just that without moving my eyes from him and not saying a word. I could see him grabbing something small from his desk but I couldn't exactly make out what it was. He held it tightly in his fist and sat beside me.

"What do you have there in your hand?" I asked and tried to get a quick peek at it. But he quickly hid it at the side of his body from me. "Hey…" He smiled at me.

"Hold on… close your eyes." He playfully told me again, but this was starting to get me annoyed… but honestly… I was excited. So I did as he said and closed my eyes tightly. "Now hold out your right hand to me."

"Uh… okay." I held out my arm to him without opening my eyes. My ears perked up at a familiar sound when he grabbed my arm. It was a sound I've grown to love the second I laid my eyes on it.

**Ring Ring… **

He put something on my wrist then let go. "Okay, you can look." I didn't need too though, I knew exactly what this was… and I say without opening my eyes;

"Thank you so much Yuuichi…" My eyes slowly opened at the sight of the bells that he bought for me so long ago. I was seriously about to cry, I could feel the tears getting's ready to flow out non-stop. I looked at Yuuichi as calm and collected as I could. "Thank you for everything…"

"Oh that reminds me."

"Hmm?"

"You've been laying around on the grass for some time now right?"

"Well… yes." Okay…where exactly was he going with this?

"I haven't realized this before but…" He paused for quite some time.

"But, what?"

"YOU REEK!" What?! "Come to think of it you've been smelling pretty bad since I found you!" HOW RUDE! "I mean you smell like garbage!" That's it! That's the last straw Yuuichi!!!!

"AUU!" I stood up and balled my fist ready to strike Yuuichi right in between the eyes. But when I swung at him he nimbly jumped out of the way and headed for the door. "Hey!"

"I can't stand this anymore. I'll go and run your stinky butt a bath! So get ready!"

"Why you!!!" He ran out his room and closed the door behind him. I could still hear him laughing soooooo very evilly. He was making my blood boil. My anger was about to explode! BUT… I realized that he was just joking around with me like he always did. Always trying to get me angry and usually always succeeding. He ALMOST was successful again but not this time. I could see right past him teasing me. He really made me feel happy and right at home. Yuuichi is such a kind person, annoying but very kind, I'm glad to have him in my life.

And I lifted my bells to my eye level and play with them for just a moment so I could hear those chimes once again.

**Ring Ring… **

I still cannot explain why I am so drawn to this simple thing. But simple things in life can sometimes bring great joy and this is just one of them. Yuuichi was the other to me.

**Splash! **

I drenched my face with the warm bath water that Yuuichi ran for me in the bath. It was sure nice of Yuuichi to do this for me and all, even though I could've done it myself. I rested my body against the sides and let my body take in the warmness of the water to help me relax. I looked down at the water at my own reflection looking back at me with a smirk.

"I wonder how everyone's lives were without me…" I ask myself with no hopes of getting an answer. I didn't want to bring back any memories I just kept this question to myself.

"I still remember the first time I took a bath in this house, it was the same day that Yuuichi 'accidentally' walked in on me. I was so surprised when he came in like that in his towel; we stared at each other for so long. I was mad… so very made at him. But honestly and truly… I wouldn't mind if he walked through that door right now, I was actually secretly hoping he would. Thinking that I couldn't stop myself from blushing. But for some reason I knew that he wouldn't.

After a good little soak in the bath I got myself dried off and wrapped in my towel and watched the bath water get drained. I found it interesting how the water swirled down like that into that little drain. You can say I was fascinated. I grabbed my clothes and headed back to my room to change into my green pajamas. It was still a perfect fit just like before. But I couldn't believe that this day went by so quickly, It was already night and I was now lying on my bed trying to get to sleep, but that was impossible. I laid flat on my back with Piro sleeping quietly beside me on my pillow. I missed the days like this and wondered about my 'friend' who gave me this new life. I wish that I could meet that purpose, to meet my savior. If that person is indeed my friend then I would miss to at least meet them and see their face. But… when I remember that voice that reached out to me I feel I've heard that voice before… somewhere familiar… with someone who truly understood and loved me. But the only person I could think of was Yuuichi, and he seemed to be just as surprised as I was.

"Hey Piro…let's go see what Yuuichi's doing." I held my sleeping Piro close to me in my arms. But he suddenly jumped out of my hands and up onto my head.

"Meow!" He let out with a cute purr.

So here I was sneaking through the halls in the middle of the night again. Wow does this bring back memories. Just how many times did I do this though? When I reminisced about all the times I've tried to prank Yuuichi I was now standing outside of his room. I knocked on the door quietly.

"Yuuichi? Are you awake?" I waited for a couple of seconds then tried again. "Yuuichi?" Feeling that I wouldn't get a answer I simply opened his door and walked in. I managed to reach his bed through the darkness of his room. I saw him sleeping, facing me with closed eyes. I didn't want to wake him so I slowly and quietly crawled under the sheet with him and was now so close I could feel his breathe. Piro jumped down to our feet and cuddled up in between us.

"That took you longer than I though." AUU! He startled me! He glared right at him when he talked to me with closed eyes. I blushed in embarrassment from that. He smiled at me and finally opened his eyes.

"Auu… sorry but I was planning wither to prank you again." I joked with him and grinned.

"Oh were you? It's not like you're ever successful anyway." Oh you just wait and see my worthy adversary. I might just surprise you later now. "But I'm glad you came here."

"How come?" He was suddenly being serious with me. What a sudden change.

"I was saving something very important since the day you left. This was something I remembered that I had stashed away somewhere secret for a long time. This was something that I wanted to give you."

"What are you talking about?" I looked straight into his eyes and he looked straight into mine with the utmost seriousness that I've ever seen.

"This…" His fist came out from under the sheets in a tight gripped which made it look like he was holding something. His fists slowly opened up before my eyes.

I couldn't believe what I saw. It was the first time I've ever seen anything so pretty… so amazing… so very breathtaking. But the look that Yuuichi gave me told me everything. This was real.

It was a ring.

"This is for you Makoto." He whispered into my ear calmly.

"This…this…I…"

"Makoto Sawatari. Will you marry me?"

And I answer with no hesitation in a weak whisper.

"Yes."

This was the moment in my life that I've been waiting for, to be married. And the fact that it was Yuuichi that asked me just makes this all seem like some wonderful dream. But if this is a dream please do not wake me, this is a never-ending dream that I can live with. This feeling I had I could not describe, this feeling I got when Yuuichi slipped that ring onto my finger. This feeling…

It was happiness.

Once he put that ring on me I felt I had to just cry and cry my heart out. I was so happy that this was happening. So happy that I was with Yuuichi. I kiss him and he kisses me lightly. We hold each other in our arms in a gentle embrace that led to things really intimate and embarrassing. But in this moment of being together it felt so right.

"I love you Yuuichi."

"I love you Makoto."

I knew that Yuuichi would keep his word. We would be together forever and ever just as he said. And I was truly happy.

**End Chapter 2 **

Zero Eiyuu: Right… well hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it ran on and on and on and on… but that's just the way I write things. So yeah… please point out any problems you see in this story, y'know spelling and grammer mistakes and all because I do write usually without doing any editing what so ever, or even with any pre-readers. Yeah…

There is still one chapter left to go and also 1 epilogue to go so please bare with me.

Please review if you wish, have a nice day.

-----

**Preview of Final Chapter: The Gift Of Friendship **

"Do you know what it means to be a friend Yuuichi?"

"Just what are you talking about? You've been acting really strange lately."

"Yuuichi… I've done something that you may think is horrible and will never forgive me. But honestly… this is what I wanted and there was nothing you could've done to stop me. This was all I could give."

"But there is one thing you can still do. Please… come with us!"

"I'm sorry… but that is impossible."

-----

Zero Eiyuu: Until next time!


	3. Final Chapter

**A/N: Please just for my amusement when you see (!!!) play the song 'Kaze no Tadoritsuku Basho' a.k.a. 'Where the Wind Leads' because I was thinking of this as an anime scene as I was writing it. Of course you don't have to if you don't have the song. But come on, it's for fun! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kanon, that belongs to KEY! All hail their awesomeness!**

(POV: Makoto Sawatari)

That night I felt things that I've never felt before. It was painful… but Yuuichi always held me close to comfort me from the pain. He made the pain vanish and left me only with an amazing feeling that made me feel like I was melting away, like I was dying… I never thought I could experience such feelings, nothing could possibly feel this good, but Yuuichi made it possible he made everything possible.

I wonder sometimes if Yuuichi was indeed the one who brought me back by some miracle. Just maybe he did this and just didn't want to tell me. Maybe… maybe he did. I couldn't find any other answer but him. But for now all I want is to just sleep, to sleep in his arms right now. That's all I want…

Was that so wrong?

This was what was on my mind before I was finally able to sleep in his arms, awaiting the warm light of the day.

When morning had broke and the sun shined on my face, I had finally woken up from a pleasant slumber. I was still held in Yuuichi's warm arms: I just didn't want to move from this, this was how I wanted to stay. Though I was in Yuuichi's warm arms I felt a bit chilly, though it was spring, I was still cold. I needed to cover myself more with his blanket so I kept tugging at it because a lot was under his feet.

To my surprise Yuuichi suddenly kissed me out of the blue.

"Good morning Makoto." He kept his eyes closed when he said that and smiled at me. He had better not fall asleep.

"Good morning Yuuichi." I answered back happily. Then the thought crossed my mind that I wanted to ask him. "Hey Yuuichi."

"Hmm?" Auu… he could at least open his eyes. It's like I'm talking to a zombie!

"I was wondering… did you bring me back to life?" I whisper really quietly.

"What was that?" He finally opened his eyes and looked at me with curiosity.

"…Did you bring me back to life?"

"I…I don't know…" Yuuichi ran his hand through my hair. "I wish I knew what happened to you."

"Someone kept calling out to me. This person gave me the chance to be with you again when I was lost in the darkness. The only person who would do such a thing for me would be you Yuuichi." Though when I remember the words that voice had spoken to me, if it was Yuuichi then he'd be talking in 3rd person. Maybe I should've thought this through more.

"Makoto… I don't know. But maybe… I might have." He whispered those last words.

"What do you mean?"

"Could be possible it was me. But now… I'm just a bit worried." Yuuichi really looked worried and mumbled to himself. "Could this be an indirect miracle from last night...?"

**Kanon: Together With You Forever… And Ever **

**Final Chapter: The Gift of Friendship** (POV: Yuuichi Aizawa)

"Yuuichi, did you give that ring to Makoto?" Nayuki asked me.

After we both had our breakfast and nimbly dodging Akiko's attempts to feed us her jelly we both headed straight for school together. Makoto stayed back at home to help Akiko around the house. Though when we left I could swear I heard Makoto cry out 'Auu'. Which only meant one thing Makoto was verbally cornered into eating Akiko's jam… oh how I feel sorry for her.

"Yuuichi? Did you give that ring to Makoto?" She asked me again. I came back into focus with our conversation and gave Nayuki my undivided attention.

"Yes, I proposed to her."

"Whaaa… you finally did? What did she say?" She asked with great interest. I always wondered why exactly girls were so giddy about subjects like this. At least Nayuki wasn't exactly like that, but I could tell she was excited. Anyway though I said what I would usually say to tease and confuse Nayuki, heck, and every girl I've ever talked too.

"She told me; I would never marry a man like you but I WILL take that ring of yours and sell it for meat bun and manga money!" I told Nayuki in the most serious voice I could muster up. I wonder if she'd buy it…

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe that! After all you've done for her?! Unforgivable!" Wow she was being more… hysterical than all the other times. But it looks like she fell for it…unbelievable… that's just so like Nayuki though, so very gullible.

"Nayuki… you actually believed me. I can't believe that." I said and shook my head in disappointment.

"And I can't believe you'd actually think I'd fall for your jokes again!" OH! Looks like my days of teasing Nayuki have ended… for now at least. We kept on walking and walking without saying a word for quite sometime until we got to the stairs leading to the school. "So she said 'yes'?" I looked into her eyes and I could tell that she was uneasy about something. Maybe it was the fact that I was going to be married. After all me and Nayuki were very close, like brother and sister. Although at times I thought we were closer than that but that would just cause problems… "Well?"

"Huh?" Oh yeah, her question! I almost forgot again! "Yeah she did. She said 'yes' the moment I proposed to her. She was so happy, the happiest I've ever seen her."

"I bet she was…" She whispered and I could tell she was a bit jealous. But I don't know if she was jealous that Makoto was marrying me, or jealous that she had me.

"What was that?" I asked pretending that I didn't hear her remark.

"Oh nothing, I'm glad to hear that Yuuichi." She paused for a second to collect her thoughts. I needed to collect mine as well. "So…" Ack, too quick. "Have you decided on a date for the wedding already?" That's actually something I've been thinking about for a while now.

"Well I haven't talked to Makoto yet about this, but I was thinking of holding the wedding in 2 weeks, a month at most. I'd like to be married to her as soon as possible you know." We reached the gate of our school. "What do you think, Nayuki?"

"Hmm, I think it's a great Idea but what are you going to do about all the wedding arrangements?" We entered the school and watched as several students walked by carrying on with their lives. We still had some time before going to class. "Have you ever thought how much it would cost? Not to mention where you would hold the wedding, have you even checked when the halls and churches are open? It'd be a miracle if you could hold a wedding in two weeks!" Jeez, she didn't have to mention all those things to me. "Have you thought of those things?"

"Yes I have actually…" I don't know what to do though. I definitely didn't have enough money to hold my own wedding. I'd need around 1.2 million yen (about $10, 000). Nayuki was right. She patted my shoulder after sighing with disappointment.

"You're lucky that my mom has a lot of connections and would probably pay for the whole wedding herself. I'm sure she'll agree to do it in one second."

"Hey! That's my line!"

"Hee-hee."

"But you're right, Akiko would do that. But I don't want to put such a burden on her like that. She's done so much for me already."

"That's true. But you know how much you and Makoto mean to her right? She'd do anything for you two. She really loves you both, and I'm no different." She says it with such intensity and heart, looking straight into my eyes like she was staring right into my soul.

"Nayuki…" I could see from the corner of my eye Kaori running in our direction.

"Hey! What are you two doing?!" Kaori yelled at us and zoomed right past us like a bullet. She looked like she was in a big hurry and I wonder why she's isn't in the track club with Nayuki. I'm sure she'd make a great member. But just why was she in such a hurry? "Class is about to begin in 1 minute!"

"Oh crap…" How long have we been talking?!

"Come on Yuuichi!" Nayuki grabs my hand and we run. Looks like we're going to be late though…

-/-/-/-/-/

Honestly when we got to our class I was really surprised. First of all we were on time with 10 seconds to spare; Nayuki was really determined not to be late. The other thing that surprised me was that our sensei was late, so of course most of the students took this as a chance to mingle with their friends. I however stayed at my seat and talked to Jun about things concerning school. I could see Nayuki on the other side of the room talking with Kaori and about 4 other girls. I wondered what they were talking about but didn't care at the same time.

After nearly 15 minutes sensei finally came to class. He didn't waste time and immediately went straight to our lessons in a great haste. It wasn't so good for me because I couldn't exactly follow what he was talking about. Then again I always hardly did, Nayuki would always bail me out in these certain situations. So as things went on I dazed off outside the side window as usual as sensei went on and on. I could see that Shiori was out there again waiting and waving to me. I lightly waved at her back with a smile.

"Yuuichi." Nayuki calls my name and hands me a piece of paper. I opened it and read the message she had written silently to myself.

"Hope you don't mind if I tell a few of my friends about the wedding with you and Makoto." I read and looked at Nayuki. I wrote back on the paper 'It's too late anyway isn't it?' and gave it back to her. She quickly read it over and wrote something then gave it back. She wrote 'Yes.' That's when I noticed everyone looking right at me. How in the world does Nayuki spread the word so quickly?! Well it's too late and now I'm gonna get some strange looks from now on… For now I just wanted some time away from all these leering eyes. "Sensei, may I go to the restroom?" Sensei turned around to face me just as he was about to write out the title of a book we were to read. Yeah, I pay attention sometimes. Surprised?

"Okay. But come back quickly."

"_Hai_."

Of course when I left I didn't go to the bathroom that was obviously just an excuse that would buy me some time away from everyone. So I did the only thing that came to my mind and went outside to meet with Shiori. When I got out there and saw her she walked towards me with that cute smile of hers. She is dressed in the usual clothes she wore with that big scarf of hers.

"Konnichiwa Yuuichi-kun."

"Hello Shiori. How you feeling lately?" I walked up to her as well.

"I'm feeling much better actually."

"Oh? How come I don't believe you?"

"Well it's true. My doctor even told me so."

"Wait a minute… your doctor told you?" She nodded to say yes.

"He said he was quite amazed how my health has been. They're honestly stumped on how this happened." She happily says. And for obvious reasons… I don't believe her at all. How can someone in her health get better so quickly?

"Are you sure you're not just pulling my leg?"

"Hey… I don't like people like that…" Shiori mumbled to me. "I'm telling you the truth!" She was starting to get angry with me, I could tell from her tone. I wanted to believe Shiori but I couldn't be sure if she's telling me the truth or not. The possibility that she'd recovered so quickly… only a miracle could do that. But then again… a miracle DID bring Makoto back to me.

"Okay, I believe you." She smiles at me happily as she always did.

"Thank you." We walked together around the many trees completely unaware of the time passing by. "You know… I'll be able to go back to school now. Isn't that great? I can go to school with you now."

"Yes that's great Shiori. But it's too bad we won't be in the same class."

"Why? I want to be in the same class as you, Yuuichi!"

"It's very simple; you're a first year student." The truth looked like it hurt her. She looked very gloomy and stared down at her own feet. "Hey Shiori… would you like to come to my wedding?" Her head perked up with surprise.

"A wedding?! You?!"

"Yup."

"You're getting married?!"

"Yup."

"I see…" Shiori stopped in her place, and so did I. "She must be a lucky girl to have you Yuuichi." A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away. "I'd love to go."

"Great… I'll give you an invitation when I make them."

"Thank you."

"No problem…" I begun to walk away from her then turned around. "See you in school tomorrow Shiori."

"Umph!" She grunted and started to run in the opposite direction. It would be good to see her in school tomorrow, I couldn't wait.

When I got back to my class sensei was deeply angered with me, I had spent nearly half an hour out to the restroom. As punishment I was to stand outside of the class holding pales of water. Well that was embarrassing. But time pasted by quickly and it was soon now lunch time. Time sure does fly when you're… holding pales of water… yeah, that should be the new saying, heh.

Before I was going to go eat with Sayuri and Mai again, Kaori confronted me on the way there. She looked rather happy. It's been a while since I've seen her smile.

"So… what did my sister say to you?" She shocked me with that question for 2 reasons. 1: She saw me talking to Shiori. 2: She finally admitted that Shiori was her sister.

"Well… she said that she's much better now." I thought for a second and believed that Kaori already knew about the things related to Shiori. "Is it true…?"

"Yes it is." Kaori closed her eyes and her smile grew larger. "My sister is going to live a full life. Nothing could make me happier to see Shiori happy. But just to tell you if you hurt Shiori in anyway, you'll have to answer to me."

"Yes ma'm." I couldn't tell if she was joking or not. But from her stern look I'm guessing she was dead serious. Can't blame her for worrying about Shiori. Finally she was opening up though; all that time trying to push her sister away was really unhealthy for her. "Kaori… about my wedding-"

"Yeah, that. Don't worry I'll attend it. I already got the okay from Nayuki."

"…Nayuki huh?" Who does she think she is now? Oh well though, I guess its okay. I was going to invite Kaori anyway. But now, Mai and Sayuri must be wondering where I am. So I ran for where we usually ate and saw them there with all of their food spread out.

"Ah, there you are Yuuichi-kun!" Sayuri yelled out happily.

"Sorry that I'm late."

"It's okay. Me and Mai where just planning on what to get you as a wedding present." Wow… word sure does spread quickly when Nayuki's on the job. But this saves me the time to explain. "Is there anything you want in particular?"

"Well not exactly… but all I really want is for the two of you to attend." Sayuri smiled at Mai.

"Did you hear that Mai? We're invited to his wedding." I look at Mai and she gave the same expressionless look she always gave. Oddly enough she was staring at me, I was used to it before but now it seems… well creepy.

"Is there something on my face?" I joked.

"The girl… Makoto was her name… right?" She never kept her eyes off me, she never even blinked.

"Yeah… why do you ask?" She didn't look like she was going to answer me though. Then again she never looked like she was going to talk to anyone.

"I see…" Mai seemed to know a lot from past experiences and something told me she knew something. But I know she wouldn't talk about it in front of Sayuri. "Amano… go see her."

-/-/-/-/-/

What was Mai talking about so suddenly? But know that she mentioned it I never spoke to Amano for quite some time now. She of all people should attend my wedding. She knew more about Makoto than anyone, she knew many things.

After school when Nayuki went to her club I decided to go to the place me and Amano usually hang out. On the roof of the school. And it just so happened that she was there at the edge of the rail watching the track team. I stood beside her and watched as well. She would be surprised to know that Makoto was alive again, I'm sure she'll be happy.

"How is Makoto?" She spoke to me without looking at me. Talk about having the tables turned against you, I didn't want to get surprised but Amano did just that.

"She's doing just fine."

"Good… good…"

"Amano. We're going to get married soon."

"I know… I've heard the rumor." Nayuki!!! "Congratulations. I hope you two will be happy together."

"We will… but Amano. I was wondering." I stared up at the sky and so did Amano.

"Yes?"

"Would you please come to our wedding? Makoto would be so happy to see you again."

"I'm sorry." She slumped her head down and looked right into the rails. "But I can't go."

"Why? Why can't you come Amano?" I was now really concerned. I was positive that she'd say yes. This was getting me confused and annoyed. Just why was she acting like this?

"Yuuichi… do you know what it means to be a friend?"

"Amano, just what are you saying? You're acting weirder than usual."

"Yuuichi… I've done something that you may think is horrible and will never forgive me. But honestly… this is what I wanted and there was nothing you could've done to stop me. This was all I could give. As a friend I could not simply stand by and watch as horrible things happen. This was all I could do…"

"Amano, I don't know what you're talking about but there is still one thing you can do for me and Makoto. Please! Come to our wedding!"

"I'm sorry… but that's impossible." I grabbed her by her shoulders tightly. I was about to loose my temper with her.

"WHY! TELL ME!!!" There it goes…

"I'm going to die…"

"What…?" I slowly let her go. Her head was down so I couldn't see her face. But I saw tears going down her face.

"This was my miracle Yuuichi. This was my miracle for Makoto." Oh my god... It couldn't be... she didn't... she... she... "I am the one who has brought her back to life. This is my gift to her."

"Amano... why did you?"

"Yuuichi, I did this for you as well. Makoto..." I was much too shocked to think up any words. This was all too much for me and I was really worried about things already. "You won't have to worry about Makoto anymore. Her life will be a full one from now on; she'll never leave you again."

I remember now… I remember about what Amano told me about these miracles. I remember… the cost of such a thing.

"Amano… just what did you pay…?"

"That's simple." Amano rested her hand over her heart and gave me a gentle smile. "My life."

"Oh my god…" I took a big step back from her in shock.

"I'm okay with this decision though. I'm actually happy." Amano… how could you say such a thing. "For once in a long time… I'm actually happy."

"Amano, can't we do anything to keep you alive? Can't I help you live?!"

"Yuuichi, it's too late for me. I may not so it much, but I'm in a great amount of pain and am dying as we speak. I'm barely holding onto my life… at this rate… I'll be dead by sunset."

"Sun…set…?"

"Yuuichi, I know we don't hang out much and talk but… I'm glad I have you as a friend." Was she truly happy about her fate? This I could not believe, no one wants to die… "Could you do me one favor before I die?"

"Anything, just name it."

"Tell Makoto that she'll always have me as a friend." I'm amazed that she can ask me this with nothing but a smile.

"You have my word." And I embrace her. I wanted to comfort her… to let her know that I was there for her if she needed me.

And she hugs me back tightly. It didn't seem like she wanted to let me go.

"I guess this is good-bye."

"…Good-bye… Mishio." Those words… I wish I never had to say them to her. Just why did things have to be this way? Why can't things just be happy for everyone?

I can actually feel tears flowing from Mishio's eyes roll down onto my jacket. She was truly sad with this, and heck, so was I. This was the first time I've seen Mishio cry... she wasn't alone though... I was crying with her.

-/-/-/-/-/

(POV: Mishio Amano)

Monomi hill… a perfect place to end my days indeed. All I can really do now is to just wait up on this hill for the end to come. At least this pain of mine will finally be lifted. I must just let go and accept my upcoming death. I must remember that in my sacrifice Makoto and Yuuichi will life happily together.

Is this worth it? The answer to that question is yes, of course it is.

"I… I wonder what it's like to die." The sky is starting to turn orange before my eyes and I know that my fate is drawing closer and closer. This was the longest moments of my life to wait for my death. But this gave me time to think about my life. I've been living my life all gloomy for far too long, and in doing so I must've caused many around me a great deal of misery.

I lay down on the soft grass ad stare into the city. My heart aches and my body is growing weaker and weaker. I feel so very tired and I just want to sleep forever. The time for my demise has finally come.

"This sunset is beautiful… what a sigh…"

My eyes are getting heavier; I want to sleep now, to sleep forever. This was it… It's time for me to go.

My eyes shut and I see nothing but the darkness, the same darkness that Makoto has been through too many times. I will from now on call this darkness my home.

"Mishio!" A voice called to me. Who was it though? It sounded very familiar. It was then that I felt a pair of arms lift me into an embrace. I managed to open my eyes and look up at the crying face of Makoto and Yuuichi who was beside her. (!!!) "Don't leave us Mishio!!!"

I didn't expect these two to be here. I didn't want them to see me die. To experience such a thing would be too horrible. I wanted them to leave… but I knew that they wouldn't leave my side. They were my friends.

"I'm sorry Makoto…" I slowly lifted my hand up to her face and touched her cheek to wipe away the tears. I smiled at her as best as I could. "Good-bye…"

My grip on my life was slipping out of my hands…

My vision is growing dimmer and dimmer…

But I'm not afraid…

Having friends like these two…

They have given me all the strength I needed…

They are the light when I am in the darkness...

Because of my friends…

I can face death with no fears in my heart…

They've truly give me something important...

And that was their gift of friendship...

Thank you Makoto… Yuuichi…

May the miracle shine upon you both…

**The End…**

**Zero Eiyuu: Of course it will not end like this, all stories have an epilogue and this is no different. Mishio may be gone from the world but her friendship lives on in the hearts of Makoto and Yuuichi. They will always love her as their dear friend and will always remember her. Mishio was happy... happy to do what she could. Stay tuned for the epilogue to this story. I promise you that you won't be disappointed.**

**Also I am fully aware of what I'm writing and I am not following the story of Kanon. I fully know what happens in Kanon for I have both the animes and also the PS2 game. So don't worry. Well anyway, until then: Wait for the epilogue.**


	4. Epilogue

_Zero Eiyuu: I hear by present you with the epilogue. This is short and sweet so enjoy._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kanon.**

**Epilogue: 5 Years Later**

(POV: Kohana Aizawa)

My mommy and daddy brought me to this place again, they always brought me here often but I never knew why. Whenever we came here together they'd always act strange and quiet. Every time we came here we always came to the same weird shaped rock, the area was full of them, all lined up. I always thought this place was scary, but mommy and daddy holding both my hands made me feel safe. I never understood why we came here and I still don't…

"It's been 5 years now." Daddy said looking down at the same weird shaped rock that we came too. "We both still miss you very much. We can't thank you enough for all you've done for us." When I heard daddy's voice it sounded like he was going to cry. But when I look up at him he is smiling with serenity on his face. It made me feel sad yet happy…

"You are truly a friend to us. Without you we wouldn't have our little Kohana…" I wondered what mommy was talking about. I thought that mommy and daddy made me, not some weird rock. I'm starting to get bored now and I want to go home. But mom and dad had a hold on me and made sure I wouldn't move. It wasn't like they were exactly forcing me too but I wanted to be with them in the end.

"Mommy, daddy, why are you talking to that rock?" I ask looking up at them. Mommy let go of my hand and daddy kneeled down to look at me at eye level. He lightly pet my head, moving my long orange bangs so he could look into my blue eyes.

"It isn't a rock Kohana. This is a tombstone, a really important one." Daddy points at the rock – I mean tombstone – and I notice that there is some strange writing on it. "This person was and still is our dearest friend." I could see that there was a name on it.

"…A… Amano Mishio?" I manage to read.

"That's good Kohana. That's her name… Mishio Amano." Mommy praised me. We stood there for so long that I felt I was just going to fall asleep standing up. I guess daddy saw this because he held me up onto his back into a piggyback. I rested my head on his soft back, it felt like a big fluffy pillow. Yes… I was going to fall asleep… my eyes… are getting… heavy…

"Come on, let's get you home. You got your first day of kindergarten tomorrow." I hear my daddy say before everything becomes silent and I drift off into a dream.

-/-/-/-/-/

"Here Ko-chan, mommy made your bento for you!" Mommy happily handed me a small boxed lunch wrapped in a pink cloth with red hearts. Mommy looked really happy with the cute look I gave her. I was really happy that mommy made this for me, I loved her cooking. I don't know what daddy was talking about when he said that mommy was a terrible cook. I actually noticed while I was fixing my green dress that mommy is dressed in her yellow sundress. It made her look really pretty, I'm glad to have such a pretty mommy. Daddy looked pretty too in his black suit, it looked like he was going to a wedding.

But that wasn't exactly what was on my mind. I was actually thinking of how my first day of kindergarten would me. I wanted to go and play with other kids and have fun learning! I'm REALLY excited and I can hardly contain myself.

"Hurry hurry hurry! We'll be late!" I yell at my daddy and pulled on his pant leg.

"Okay okay, don't worry, we won't be late." Daddy patted my head lightly and looked at mommy. I didn't let go of his pant leg though, I just squeezed it tighter. "Do you think Ayu will mind if I brought something other than taiyaki?" I notice that he's holding a bag that smells like tofu.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about the taiyaki. Nayuki, Mai, Sayuri, Kaori, and Shiori, they'll probably bring taiyaki like always." Mommy shook her head. "I wonder why they think she eats nothing but taiyaki."

"I don't know why, but you're right. They DID bring nothing but taiyaki last time." Mommy and daddy were talking for sooo long and sooo much! I just want to go to school! I tugged harder at daddy's pant leg and got his attention again. "Oh sorry! Let's go!" Finally…

After daddy and mommy finally drove me to the kindergarten I felt so happy and excited about this. I saw so many kids dressed in so many different clothes, I knew they had to change because my daddy told me this school had uniforms. I sure hope they look good. Mommy and daddy held my hands as we walked up to the front gate where a pretty woman was greeting everyone as they passed by. I think she might be my sensei.

"Yuuichi-kun? Makato-san?" the woman said to my mommy and daddy. Her short brown hair blew in the wind and I could see her sparkling red eyes as she looked at my parents. All 3 of us walked up to her.

"Good to see you Ayu." Daddy said and handed her the tofu smelling bag.

"You're looking well Ayu." Mommy added in.

"Thank you. Sure is great too see you 2 again. And of course you Ko-chan, I haven't seen you since you were 3." She smiled down at me. For some reason I did feel like I've seen her before, but 2 years was a long time ago. I'm a lot older now and she just doesn't come in mind. But I couldn't help but smile at her as she made me feel happy just being with her. She looked back at my mom and dad. "The others should arrive shortly for our little reunion. Shall I show you around the kindergarten?"

"Yes please." Daddy said and the 3 of us followed Ayu-sensei into the building. We walked behind some loud children and I wanted to go with them, but mommy and daddy held my hands still, I didn't want to struggle with them so I just waited. "So how's it been working here Ayu?"

"It has it's ups and downs. But I really enjoy being around these children."

"I know how you feel?" Mommy looked down at me happily. I noticed that the children ran into a open room ahead of us. As we passed by we stopped in front of it. There were a lot of kids in there the same age as me. So many kids… there must be 30! They all looked like they were having fun though, playing with each other and their parents.

"Looks like this is your class Ko-chan. You can go and play in there until I come back from speaking to your mommy and daddy. Okay Ko-chan?"

"Mmph!" I nodded and ran into the room joyfully full of energy. There were so many things to do here, so many kids to play with. But… I felt afraid and nervous; I haven't been around so many people before. And most of these kids were acting rough with each other when I got up close. It didn't seem like anyone wanted to play with me either… no one even seemed to want to invite me to play.

That's when I saw her. A girl stood leaning against a wall all alone. She must've felt the same way I did; she sure did look like it too. I walked near her and she looked right at me with lavender coloured eyes. I came up and leaned right beside her on the wall. I couldn't really see her face because of her cardinal coloured hair. But she looked at me and moved away her bangs herself.

"Hi, my name is Kohana Aizawa." She was silent and blinked. "Do you want to play with me?" I held out my hand to her. She was nervous and slowly brought her hand to mine.

"O-okay…"

"What's your name?"

"Mishio…"

"Mishio?" I think that was the name on the tombstone…

"Mishio Amano…"

"Okay Mishio-chan! Let's play!" That name WAS the name on that tombstone, but that wasn't important to me. Right now I just wanted to be friends with this girl and hopefully she'd think of me as a friend.

And deep down in my heart… for some reason… I felt that my friendship with Mishio-chan… would last forever.

**The End**

_Zero Eiyuu: Really hope you enjoyed this story and all. I really enjoyed writing it and it was truly fun. This is the way things should've been for Yuuichi and Makoto. If only I was part of KEY eh? Oh well._

_Just to let you know the name 'Kohana' means Little Flower, or something like that, I dunno. I really tried to think of a good name for Makoto's and Yuuichi's daughter. Meh, I like the name, heck, I'd name my kid that if she was a girl! It's cute! Haha._

_Well that's the end of Kanon: Together With You Forever... And Ever. Hope to see you readers again in my other stories!_

_Until we meet again!_

_Sayonara minna-san!_


End file.
